Flat
by WiseHeart
Summary: Throwing dishes, overreacting, slandering, under-reacting, pettiness, one tied up Draco and the threat of wind chimes.


**A/N:** Hi, so you've stumbled upon a fic WiseDraco and I (darkmorsmordreheart) wrote years ago for our shared account, WiseHeart. I hope you enjoy it and check out our other work.** _-__ WiseHeart_**

Warning: Rough sex, like really rough sex and authors who used to read too many old romance novels and, as a result, emulated their writing (Me, not WiseDraco lol).

* * *

><p>When a dish comes flying at one's head at ninety-eight miles per hour, one learns to duck.<p>

Harry Potter learned this lesson quickly... After the first time.

Despite the throbbing on the side of his head, he managed to successfully dodge and duck every plate – ceramic, plastic, and paper – until he found his shelter safe behind the kitchen island.

"Get out here, Potter!" his assaulter bellowed, the anger in that voice filling and shaking the entire room. "Get out here, you bloody coward, and take back what you said!"

"So you can hit me in the ear with another dish? No thanks!" he snapped back just as a plate shattered on the cabinet hanging above him.

"I won't hit you. Promise."

"Yes, the last twenty plates clearly gave that message."

"Get out here and take it back before I come and get you!"

"No."

"Take it back!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Take it back!"

"And lie?"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

The silence that followed shook him. He listened for any slight sound; harsh breathing, the grinding of teeth, and the like, but none were to be heard. He carefully looked around the edge of the island towards the doorway where his attacker had been standing. He saw no feet, so he raised himself up and craned his neck over the edge of the counter. No one was there.

He stood and walked out of the kitchen into the empty hall. And then the empty living room. The empty den. The empty bathroom. The empty staircase. The empty second floor hallway. He walked into his empty bedroom and stood in the middle of it, highly confused.

He shrugged and turned to walk back out when a blond blur shot out of nowhere and tackled him onto the bed.

"Take it back!" it growled before biting his shoulder through his thin t-shirt.

"Never!"

"You worthless wizard! Take back what you said!" the blond screamed again.

"What are you an animal?" the brunet swatted at him and ignored the sudden rise of lust within him. "Get off of me Draco!"

"No," his skinny little boyfriend screeched, biting him once more and straddling his lap as he had the night before. The only difference was that they were not naked and, last night, those elegant, pale fingers were in his hair and not around his neck. "Take it back!"

"Get off, you crazy bitch!"

"Bitch?" At the word, silver eyes narrowed into slits of molten mercury as Draco crashed forward, effectively head-butting and dazing the shit out of Harry. "I'll show you a crazy bitch!"

"You already have!" Harry yelled in the other's face and the blond bared his teeth a moment before biting harshly into his boyfriend's bottom lip. "Ow!" He lifted and hand and grabbed the blond's head, pulling it down harshly so that their teeth crashed together painfully and causing the blond to bite him further.

"Ow!"

"Take it back!"

"Fuck you!" Harry yelled and narrowed his own eyes. "You nut job! I am not taking it back! You asked for my opinion and I gave it!" He ripped his mouth away from the others and worked his lip with his tongue. "Now I'm bleeding! Are you happy you basket case?" His tongue darted out and licked away the blood along the corner of his mouth.

"Yes. Yes I am," the blond declared proudly, dipping his head down to take the sore lip into his own mouth to suck at the blood. Harry groaned and lifted his hands again to cup Draco's face and pull him into an actual kiss. "Mmm… Let go, you bloody bastard."

"And if I don't?" the brunet replied, deepening the kiss and wincing in slight pain at the pressure against his now swelling lip.

"You know those signed Ireland jerseys you got the other day?" Draco moaned as hands pushed under his shirt. "Incendio… While you're at work."

Harry smiled at the sound. "This is very much worth that…" He scraped his nails down the soft skin gently.

"Don't!" the blond snapped as he slapped at the hands under my shirt. "Don't think you can start all that mushy, lovey-dovey shit without apologizing or something!" Fingers tweaked a sensitive nipple of his and he groaned and brought his fist down on the other's shoulder. "Stop it, you fucker!"

Harry winced at the pain and repeated the movement, earning another punch. His whole body jerked slightly when Draco's fist came down and he stopped himself from biting his lip in pleasure. "No..." he replied, smirking.

Draco sneered and sat back, grinding himself hard into the other's pelvis. After earning a growl, he pushed up the brunet's shirt and slapped the bared muscles harshly. "Stop."

Harry shuddered, fingers tightening harshly against the blond's clothed hips. "Make me."

"Do it!" hissed the blond as he began to dig his fingers into the golden abs. "I'll make you cry, Harry. You know I will."

Harry's throat arched and he moaned, body shifting, not sure if it wanted to escape the pain or get closer to the nearly euphoric feeling of it. "I'd like to see you try."

Draco slapped him in the side of his – still sore – head and the euphoric feeling soared far from his grasp.

"What the hell?" he snapped only to earn another slap.

"You're enjoying this too much and you still haven't taken back what you said!"

"Get over it!"

"No!" Draco said, raising his hand to slap the other once more, but Harry was too quick for him and the blond soon found himself pinned to the bed, on his stomach with Harry's knee near the base of his spine and one arm twisted behind his back. "Domestic abuse!"

"Shut up, dish thrower," Harry murmured in the blond's ear before sucking the lobe into his ear. "Stop acting crazy for a moment."

"Take. It. Back."

"No."

"Die!" Draco cried out, suddenly jerking, but going absolutely nowhere. "Harry," he whined. "Let go so you can die!"

"Right." With his free hand, the brunet threaded his fingers into shining silver-blond hair and then pushed the head he palmed down so that Draco's pretty face got intimate with the sheets. Harry straddled the other and released the hold on his arm only to pin each of the man's arms on either side of his pretty little blond head by the wrists.

"Stop!" Draco screamed after lifting his head and getting it pushed back down. His hips bucked and his legs kicked, but Harry remained on top of him. The brunet laid out across him and began to suck at his neck. He whimpered into the sheets and arched into the hot, wet touch even as his arms and shoulders attempted to shake the powerful hands away. "Mmm… Ah… Hate yo…"

"Don't lie," he purred and bit gently. "It isn't very becoming."

"Bastard."

"Such language…" the green-eyed man chided and pressed his hips into the other's, rolling them. Draco groaned again and shoved his hips back, nearly convincing himself he was merely trying to get the other off him. "You are so feisty."

"Fuck you!" Draco panted into the sheets.

"Oh I hope so…" Harry licked a hot line around the shell of the blonds' ear. "Maybe I shouldn't even bother with removing all your clothes like I always do… maybe I should just rip off your pants and fuck you like this." Teeth sank into a pale neck and Draco jerked. "You want it… your body says as much and I would ask you what you think, but you are just going to snap at me. Do you see my dilemma?"

"When I get free, I think I'll nail your balls above the front door. You know, like a wind chime."

"See what I mean? So snappy..." He shoved his hips forward again and relished in the moan.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like you're the bloody seducer of this relationship, Potter," the blond grumbled. "Now get off of me so I can finish screaming at you."

Green eyes narrowed. "If I recall correctly, I did pursue you."

"If I remember correctly," Draco said, the smirk Harry could not see evident in his voice. "I turned you down every time until the one time I was drunk on pixie dust wine and accidently fell on your lap."

Harry's mouth tightened. "Fuck you, Malfoy... you asked for it every time after that."

"Only because I went through your lovely stash of Firewhiskey for the first month," Draco chuckled coldly. "Other than that, I don't recall begging for Gryffindork dick."

"Only because you were deliriously out of your mind in pleasure whenever you did." Harry was satisfied to see the tips of pale ears turn bright red.

"You must be deliriously out of your mind right now if you think that."

A pang of pain shot through and shattered the warmth that moment of satisfaction had brought him into tiny pieces. He sat up and harshly yanked the other up, flipping him around, pushing himself between his legs, and pinning his arms once more. He shook his head, allowing his glasses to fly off to the side, and gave the full extent of his emerald glare to the other's cold, silver gaze. "Are you saying that the pleasure you spray out on my stomach every night is faked?"

The blond's sharp jaw tightened and he looked away.

"Little bitch!" Harry hissed, pushing his pelvis into the blond's as hard as he could without permanently damaging the both of them. "You're such a bloody liar!"

"So?"

"Say you want it."

"What?"

"Say you want this dick."

"No," Draco snarled, resuming the struggle he knew he was going to lose.

"Say it," Harry ordered silkily, though the muscles of his face twitched with his inner rage.

"No."

"Say." He slammed his hips against the other's. "It."

"Fuck you."

Harry's mouth gave way to his rage and twisted up into a snarl. "Say you want me in you – say you want me to fuck you. Say it, you little bitch."

Had his hands been free Draco would have flipped him off but as it was the blond merely looked away. "I'd rather be fucked by a Muggle."

Harry hands moved so quickly Draco didn't have time to follow them and he was suddenly being held by one hand, large fingers grinding delicate bones together in a successful attempt to hold Draco's wrists together. The other hand reached down and ripped the pants off his body.

Draco's heady erection bounced against his clothed stomach and Harry's eyes followed the movement. "Fucked by a Muggle, eh? Think anyone else _but_ me could do this to you? Think you'd be a fucking whore for anyone else but _me_?"

"Harry, don't call me a whore," Draco gasped.

"Well, apparently, you'd rather sleep with everyone but me and yet," Harry chuckled. "You're still here! Sounds like a whore to me."

The blond struggled with all his might to get lose just for the satisfaction of lunging at the other man's jugular. "I hate you!"

"No, you don't."

"I do."

"Fine," Harry growled, dipping his head down to kiss the blond roughly and reopening the wound on his mouth that had barely sealed itself. His hand dropped from the blond's wrists as he sunk deeper into the kiss. Draco beat weakly against his back even as the soft mouth beneath his welcomed the exploration of his tongue. The beating fists were soon gripping tight into broad and golden shoulders.

"Sorry I called you a whore," Harry whispered between kisses. However, the blond told him to shut the fuck up and punched him in the sore spot on the side of his head and got his pretty silver hair yanked harshly for his actions. "Bitch."

"Let go!" Draco begged as tears of pain crept along the corners of his eyes.

"Quit being a bitch!"

"Quit being a dick!"

"Impossible," Harry growled, pushing his clothed erection roughly against the blond's bare and sensitive one. Draco couldn't figure out if that felt too good or hurt severely. "You wanna play rough, Malfoy? Hmm? Fine… we'll play it your way then."

Harry held fast to his fist of pretty hair and undid his belt, wrapping it around the smaller man's wrists and tightening it with his teeth. "You want to act like a bitch, I'll tie you up like one."

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up," Harry snapped slapping a hand harshly against one smooth bare thigh.

"God, I hate you," Draco groaned as the tears fell from the corners of his eyes. He lifted his hips into the other's touch regardless.

"Don't say that."

"I hate you!" he screamed.

The screech earned him three quick slaps and nails dug into his soft flesh. "Stop saying that, Draco…" Harry hissed. "Stop saying you hate me!"

"Then untie me! I don't like this!" he cried out as his legs wrapped around the other's waist. He writhed against the sheets and thrust his head back harshly. "God… Harry, put it in me! Fuck me! I want it!"

"Say you don't hate me and I'll _think_ about it." Harry pushed his hips forward against Draco's entrance, rolling them from side to side.

"No!"

Another blow landed to his hip and his fingers danced down, tracing his pucker harshly. "Tell me how you honestly feel about me and maybe I'll fuck you."

"God, just take off your pants and do it!" Earning nothing more than a glare, Draco gave a muffled screaming noise in the back of his throat and banged his belted wrists against the mattress. "I love you, you dick - Please fuck me. Please!"

Harry didn't bother removing them completely, he moved his hips from side to side and they slid off half way stopping at his knees and getting caught on his shoes.

"You aren't prepared."

"Do you have a fucking wand or not?"

Harry growled and ignored the obvious statement, pulling out his wand and preparing the other with a simple flick of his wrist. The wand flew to the side and Harry slid home inside the blond, groaning at the feeling. "Stop snapping at me," he warned.

"I'll do whatever I damn well -"

The brunet cut him off with a shove forward. "The hell you will... you'll do whatever I fucking say."

"God… I hate you."

"_Stop_!" He shoved as hard as he could. "_Saying_." His hips rolled and slammed against Draco's quivering body. "_That_."

"Hate – ah! I… I… hate… God, Harry!" the blond squealed, attempting to grab hold of something, but his tied hands created a problem. "I… hate… Hate you!"

Dark hands gripped soft skin and nails bit into pale flesh hard enough to leave crescent moon shapes. "Take that fucking back, you little bitch," the larger man snarled and landed yet another stinging strike to Draco's thigh. The silver eyed man gasped and Harry did it again, and again, and again.

"Ah, fuck me!" Draco begged, rolling his hips slowly as if to lure the other man with his proposition. The brunet sunk impossibly deep within him and he shrieked in pleasure. "I need you… God, please! I love you, Harry! I love you!"

Harry smirked slightly and pulled back, sitting on his knees before he grabbed Draco's legs and threw them over his shoulders. Harry shifted just slightly and earned a gasp, his hands found their way to those pale hips and gripped them, driving inside as fast as his hips would allow. "Say that again - Tell me you love me." he told the other softly. "Tell me you want me and only me, dammit."

"Just you – God!" he gasped as he was filled once more. "I love you! Love you! – God!"

Harry shot forward, sinking forward so much he pressed against the blond's prostate so hard, Draco squirmed. "Fuck, I love you." And he devoured the other's panting mouth.

The blond moaned and whimpered into the soul sucking kiss and arched, flinging the circle of his bound arms around Harry's neck and pulling him closer. The kiss still tasted slightly rusty from the brunet's split slip, but Draco pushed closer to it, sucking the swollen bottom lip into his mouth and squeezing the man inside of him as he did.

Harry whimpered into that sweet mouth and kissed back with just as much fervor. He pulled out gently and thrust inside again lazily.

"Harder, Harry… Please… Need to –" Harry hit a particular spot that had the blond keening sweetly, his voice high and as melodic as a song as he attempted to remain coherent. "Feel you…"

"Feel me…" The brunet nodded and bent Draco nearly in half, kissing him deeply again, pounding his hips against the other and basking in the beautiful sounds falling against his own mouth. Harry was a man possessed, he couldn't gain close enough contact to Draco, his body was flush against the blond's and he was as deep as he could ever be but still he ached to be closer. "Draco."

"Ah - Coming, Harry! I'm coming!" the blond screamed tightening the hold of his thighs around the other's waist. "God – Ah, ah, AH! Har-Harry!" Bright silver eyes opened only to roll back as the smaller man bucked up into the source of his pleasure, his sweet voice rough and harsh with lust, his tight body growing even tighter as he emptied himself and collapsed back on the mattress in a sweaty heap. "Oh… oh…"

Harry gripped hard against the other's sweat soaked skin and he spent his essence inside his lover before his muscles gave way and he fell onto the side of the bed, panting as if he had just run five miles.

Draco allowed his bound hands to fall against the bed on a pillow above his head and smiled dreamily at the ceiling. "I love you, Harry."

"Love you, too." He kicked off his shoes and pants. "But I'm still not taking it back."

"Nobody even said anything about that, you dumbass. Quit ruining the moment." The blond arched and yawned, his already hooded eyes closing further. "Mmm… That was so good… Love, untie me."

Harry did as asked and followed the blonds' action, arching his back and smiling in satisfaction at the ache in his muscles.

Draco used his newfound freedom to curl up into the other man's hot, naked side and press his ear right above his heartbeat. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Harry stared down at the other man, the blond hair, wet and dark with sweat, the pale skin, wet and slick with sweat and other fluids. Nearly white eyelashes fanned the sharp cheekbones and slender, elegant fingers traced circles around one of the brunet's nipples. He took the hand and raised it to his lips, earning a smile and a satisfied moan from the blond a moment before words he had expected sounded through the air.

"Take it back."

"I can't lie," Harry murmured sleepily, allowing his eyes to fall closed as he felt the other nuzzle his chest. "Those jeans _did_ make your butt look flat."

"Remember, Potter: like a wind chime. Like a wind chime…"


End file.
